


Final Preparations

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Come Shot, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami Bakura makes his final preparations for the Dark tabletop RPG against Yami Yuugi but some are a little unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whathecheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/gifts).



> Beta: the usual  
> Author's Notes: I hope this is Darkshipping-y enough for you even though the sex isn't actually between them, I hope it came across how obsessive Yami Bakura is with Yami Yuugi!

He started off slowly, luring his partner into a false sense of security, that this was going to be a gentle affair, some naïve kid just trying to find out something more about himself. He couldn’t see above the other’s shoulders, hidden by a curtain as he was, but that wasn’t the point. The point was blowing off some steam. 

Bakura had been making the final preparations for his final game against the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. 

Delicate fingers slid over the man’s firm chest, the touch feather light, pretending to be unsure. His fingers experimentally tweaked at erect nipples and he pressed soft and gentle licks to one, continuing to gently tug the other. He kept this premise up for a few more moments, feeling the human relax beneath him. 

In an instance Bakura switched, scratching angry red lines down the exposed skin of the man lying beneath him. He growled softly and pressed his lips to the man’s chest, gently, gently before biting, sucking angry dark marks into vulnerable skin. Plain old humans could be so pathetic. The Pharaoh would undoubtedly be just as pathetic. He soothingly licked over the mark as he pressed his crotch against the other man’s leg, rocking a little. It wasn’t about the pleasure or even just about blowing off the steam but it was the power coursing through his veins. 

The control he had over a willing participant, and willing was always better, always thrilled him. It was always much more fun to lure someone willingly into the darkness. He continued to attack his partner with angry red marks, littering his chest and arms with dark bruises. It satisfied him to think of doing this to the spirit of the Puzzle. 

He could destroy him or he could always lure him to the darkness first. Maybe once he won he could work on that. The Pharaoh was a powerful force, he’d proven that time and time again, he would make a powerful ally or an interesting plaything. 

Bakura had worked his way to torturing the cock of his partner. He was a very patient man and the man beneath him was about to find out. Bakura began by sucking gently, stroking and lightly squeezing the man’s balls but when the other got close, he pulled back. 

For several very long minutes Bakura continued this cycle, sucking gently, enough to provide pleasure, enough to draw his partner closer to orgasm before he backed off. He smirked wickedly as the poor human was reduced to a whimpering mess beneath the power he had over him. The only reason he hadn’t been completely reduced to a babbling, begging mess was because they weren’t allowed to communicate. Bakura’s partner had submitted to this, probably vastly underestimated him. This was his reward.

Bakura let go of the man’s cock and balls all together, backing off to pop his jeans open and shove them off along with his boxers. He climbed back onto the bed, straddling the man’s thigh and rocking against it, hissing in pleasure.

Bakura paused and collected the precome on his cock, spreading it and moving again – the rocking much easier, much slicker. He gripped his partner’s arm hard, probably going to leave finger shaped bruises as he built up a rhythm, groaning low as the contours of the man’s body provided friction and therefore more pleasure as Bakura used the man beneath him to come. 

His partner was too tall to be the spirit of the Puzzle, too well built as well for the scrawny pipsqueak that the spirit resided in but that didn’t matter. Bakura had always had an active imagination. He turned his gaze to the curtain, replacing it with the other spirit. The way his face would contort in pleasure, the way that Bakura would known he had won. Not only had he beaten the bastard but he’d conquered him, he’d brought him to the darkness and the other spirit was going to love it.

His hips were more erratic as he drew closer, head tipped back as he moaned loudly. Yes, just what he needed, he could feel the pleasure building, could feel his edge getting closer. 

Bakura groaned loudly as he came, watched his come plaster the chest of the man. He sagged a little as he panted and did his best to catch his breath. 

He loosened his grip on his partner’s arm, grinning wickedly at the finger shaped bruises. They stood out in stark contrast to the pale skin. Maybe the spirit of the Puzzle when put in his own body could keep Yugi’s pale skin. Bruises always stood out so much more nicely. 

It would be beautiful. 

Bakura’s fingers walked slowly up trembling thighs, he would hold the Pharaoh on edge like this, even though Bakura knew it was painful for the spirit but the release would be intense. The release would make his pupils blow wide, his body shudder for long moments as he’d shoot his load, moaning Bakura’s name like a sinful prayer. 

That kind of power was only second to the dark power he was going to obtain once he opened the door in the Pharaoh’s memories. 

But for now he would have to satisfy himself with this. A warm-up for the main event. But how to enter the finale?

He stroked a finger lightly up the underside of the leaking cock before wrapping his fingers firmly around it and squeezing and suddenly pumping – almost viciously.

A hoarse cry escaped his victim – a mixture of surprise and desperation – as the man shot his load, spilling it up his chest and joining the mess that Bakura had already created. 

Bakura chuckled low in his throat. The Pharaoh would look just as pretty painted in white streaks and then he’d leave him. He’d leave him in the same quivering, dirty mess that he was leaving this man in as he slid off his partner and redressed himself. 

Bakura rolled his shoulders and walked out – steam blown off and further plans already forming in his mind about that annoying Puzzle spirit.


End file.
